Variations of Love
by rinchanmidnight
Summary: He didn't understand. It was only a way to express his love. Was it really that wrong? Little Richard Grayson growing up and having to deal with societies views on love and affection.


AN: I'm not really sure If I want to post this, I wrote it for myself because this is something that's really important to me. This is in no way Slash, or Underage it is Only Parental Love. Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the story line of this fanfic.

* * *

Variations of Love

The first time Dick truly showed Bruce how much he loved him, the young child didn't even think about it. Bruce had just been tucking the six year old in after a particularly bad nightmare and Dick had only reacted the way he would if it had been his Mami or Tati putting him to bed, he simply leaned up and placed a light kiss on the man's lips.

"Noapte bună, Bruce." Dick whispered softly, _good night, Bruce_. Before drifting off to sleep. It wasn't until many years later that Dick would realize Bruce's surprise hadn't been from Dick willing to show his affection but how.

Thankfully, Bruce hadn't said anything about it and never attempted to stop it, for if he had, little Richard Grayson wouldn't have understood why. Because for Dick, the little kiss meant he was safe, like when his Daddy would come back to their trailer after working on setting up the tents and give Mommy a warm peak on the lips before turning to his son and giving him a big hug that was strong and made everything feel right. And the brushing of lips was merely an extension of that. Mommies lips had always been soft and when she held him close to her chest as she sang about little Robins, Dick always felt warmth spread in his heart like he was the caterpillar and she the cocoon. Mommy would protect him. Daddies lips were always chapped from work and made Dick giggle because they felt funny and reminded him of Zion the lion and his big mane and also the time when Daddy grew a beard and Mommy said she hated kissing that prickly thing. He would keep Dick and Mommy safe from the world.

Dick wasn't sure what in their kisses made him feel this way but looking back the thirteen year old felt that maybe it was the heat. For it was different than the kisses he'd shared with girls now; those had heat but it was different. It was new, curious, lustful and fleeting. Their mouths fit together and always open as if demanding something more. It's warm and strokes fires within the pit of his stomach that Dick hadn't even known was there. But when he thought on his parents kisses, when he vaguely remembers seeing them standing over by the small kitchen counter, their kisses were never deep, nor long. But always made him squirm uncomfortably because of the goo-goo eyes they made at each other. Those short kisses held more tempered fire than Dick had ever seen. It was the love between mates. Still, even those kisses were different than the ones he shared with them. The look on Mommy or Daddies when he gave them a sweet peak on the lips made their eyes become softer and fiercer all at the same time. And they always looked at Dick so intensely—like _he_ was the reason they were alive. Even now, Dick still feels his stomach clench up at the tide of emotions this causes and he has to cart wheel for at least ten minutes in order to work off the indescribable warmth and pain he feels at knowing he'll never see them look like at again.

So that was why when Bruce only stared at him after the impromptu goodnight kiss, kneeling beside the bed, his mouth quietly parting in surprise, did little Richard only smile and slip off into sleep. This continued on for a year, whenever the small six year old had a night terror he would pad quickly to the master bedroom where Bruce was always awake. Secretly, the little boy wondered if Bruce ever slept —or if he was like a bat and slept only during the day— and within a heartbeat Bruce had him in his arms as Dick sobbed into his chest. Bruce never said anything, he just held him tightly while Dick let everything out. All the tears, and details of what had him so scared. The first couple of times this happened Dick wasn't sure if Bruce cared but when he started talking, he could always feel Bruce's heart start to pound in his chest and his arms tighten, as if he were afraid Dick would disappear if he let go.

It wasn't until the third time when Dick felt Bruce's arms tighten did he wonder what the man was thinking. And as if he knew, Bruce leaned down and rested his chin on the crown of his messy black hair and released a shaky sigh and whispered. Almost as if he were afraid the manor would hear.

"E în regulă." And Dick wasn't sure if those words were for him or for Bruce. _It's alright._ But it made his heart stop and he choked back a sob of relief because his guardian was telling him he was safe. That everything wouldn't heal, but be ok.

That was the first night in a long time did little Richard Grayson truly feel loved again. And while Mr. Wayne was nothing like his parents, while he was always silent, and never really smiled or laughed or knew how to give piggy back rides—he was kind and his blue-grey eyes held this fierceness in them that was stronger than even his Tati's had been. It was something Dick at the time hadn't wanted but soul-deep needed. And why when Bruce carefully tucked him back into bed—like he did every time Dick had a nightmare, did the little Robin show him the same love he held for his parents.

When he was seven Bruce kissed him on his forehead. It happened after the social worker said mean things and made Dick cry. Bruce had burst into her office then, when he heard Dicks wails and scoopted him up into his arms and let Dick burry himself in the lapels of his black designer trench coat. To this day Dick doesn't even remember what the lady said—probably suggesting that Bruce was sexually abusing him or having someone else adopt him— but what he does remember is Bruce's voice, or now that he knows it, Batman's voice disguised as Bruce Wayne and Dick remembers thinking that Bruce's arms reminded him of when the Dark Knight had picked him up from the pool of blood and carryed him to Commissioner Gordon. And if he closed his eyes Dick can almost smell the Kevlar on Mr. Wayne's skin. The social lady never called back and Dick Grayson was officially adopted by the billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, Bruce Wayne. That night after Bruce had tucked him in and Dick had given Bruce his goodnight kiss, Bruce had leaned over and placed his lips gently on Dicks forehead. It was a steady pressure that only lasted a second but still left Dicks temple tingling. It had confused him until Dick saw Bruce's eyes—they held the indescribable look that said Dick was the only reason the man was living and right then the seven year old understood. For Bruce, a kiss on the forehead was the same as a kiss on the lips for Dick. And Dick giggled joyously at having softened this man's heart and turned him into a fluff monster. Bruce merely gave a half smile and ruffled the kid's hair.

When Dick turned eight he met a reporter with silly glasses who was yelling at Bruce. He was talking really fast but Alfred and Bruce had been helping him with his English and it didn't take a genius to figure out who they were talking about. Feeling a rush of anger towards the unknown man, Dick plastered on his best panicked expression and burst through the doors.

"Bruce, hide me! The Jabberwocky is after me!" He screamed burring into the man's pant leg, surprising both adults. Bruce was the first to recover and decided to go with it.

"The Jabberwocky? Who's that?" He asked ignoring the other man who looked like he was in shock. Though Dick probably figured it was because Bruce was humoring him. Quickly taking in the reporters appearance Dick began to describe his version of the enemy in Alice and Wonderland.

"Well he's tall, has sus…suspend…those thingies, faded slacks, old shoes and dorky glasses."

"Hey!" The reporter yelled and both father and adoptive son looked at the beet red man and Dick gave a terrified scream.

"It's him! It's the Jabberwocky! Save me Bruce!" Dick screamed while climbing up like a monkey onto the man's back and pointing at Clark. Who now was looking horribly flustered, especially when Bruce decided to scream as well.

"The Jabberwocky! Let's get out of here!"

And Dick gave and elated howl of glee when Bruce took off, out the door and down the hall. Because Bruce hardly acted this silly in front of other people—unless at those flimsy parties he wasn't allowed to go to—and Dick was enjoying every minute of it. Especially when he heard the reporter scream, "Bruce!" And proceed to chase them.

"Get back here!" The man yelled, rounding the corner and Dick screamed.

"He's catching up!"

"Not for long," Bruce smirked but came to a screeching stop when they rounded the bend and suddenly the massive reporter was standing there, all red in the face and glaring.

"Got you, Bruce."

Dick felt slightly hurt that this guy couldn't take a joke and was putting a stop to Bruce playing with him, when he felt Bruce tense underneath him and Dick saw the man smirk.

"Sorry, Clark. Not today."

And suddenly Bruce was leaping into the air with Dick on his back, onto the railing of the stairs and flipping them down onto the first floor, Dick squealing the whole way down. Bruce landed in a crouch, his feet and legs taking all their weight, distributing the force into the ground and then both of them were off and the little bird couldn't believe Mr. Wayne could do that. Five minutes later the reporter found the two misfits in the kitchen with two glasses of milk and slices of hot apple pie. And when Dick looked up to the reporter he felt his uneasiness drain away seeing at how those blue eyes had softened.

"Alright, I give. You were right, Bruce. I shouldn't have doubted you."

The man in question gave a snort and looked to his friend—though good luck getting him to admit it—that clearly said 'no duh.'

"I appreciate that, Clark. Now Dick, this is Clark Kent from the Daily Planet." Bruce introduced as Alfred handed Clark a piece of pie.

"In Metropolis?" Dick asked eagerly looking to Clark who now had a nervous smile on his face.

"Yes."

Dick thought he was going to explode, "does that mean you know Superman?"

Bruce groaned at the kids excited question and Clark blinked for a moment before he broke out in a proud, if slightly smug, smile.

"Yep. And do I have some stories for you."

Bruce grumbled something indecipherable about big blue boy scouts while Dick squealed in joy. Clark was kind enough to include tails of Batman and Superman adventures together.

When Dick was nine he realized that most people thought kissing your parents on the lips was wrong. He'd been Robin for two months and already he'd seen most things fully grown adults wouldn't witness in their lifetimes. Yet no amount of training could have prepared him from this. Alfred had dropped him off at school and he was heading up the stairs when he spotted a girl no older than he was surrounded by a crowd of kids. She looked close to tears, and Dick was standing between her and the crowd before he even realized his feet had moved.

"Leave her alone!" He yelled to the middle schoolers.

"You going to stick up for this Daddies girl!" One of the kids said, sneering the words but before Dick could reply the little girl tore her hands away from her face and wailed at the boy.

"Kissing my Daddy doesn't make me a Daddies girl!"

"Yeah, but on the lips, that's gross!" A girl screamed back.

"It's disgusting!" Another kid yelled.

"No, it's not!" The tormented girl replied but the tears were distorting her words and Dick didn't know what to do. His insides felt all wrong, like someone had crawled inside and stabbed him with ice and it burned in a bad way. He just stood there while the little girl cried with the nameless faces of the kids surrounding them, calling her names and laughing and jeering until having enough the girl broke free from the crowd and ran to the school grounds. It was then one of the older teens took in Dicks startled appearance and jumped on it, like a Hyena finding wounded prey.

"Hey guys, this little kid hasn't said anything. What's wrong? Afraid, 'cause you're a Mommy's boy?" Dick startled and looked up at the kid before backing away, "…I…" had kissing his Mami and Tati been wrong?

The blusterous boy laughed and Dick felt the tips of his ears burn, "He is. Isn't he!"

And just like that Dick found himself caught in the middle of their taunts. Every word tearing him up inside and all Dick could think of was why was it wrong? He loved his Mommy and Daddy and Bruce. It was then the nine year olds world came crashing down when one of the kids stopped laughing and gasped. Dick felt his stomach twist in knots.

"Hey, I know you, you're that circus brat Mr. Wayne adopted!"

The kids' eyes changed instantaneous and all of them looked like the mean social lady and Dick broke through the crowd before new taunts could begin. That night was the first night Robin met the Joker. It was an accident. Normally when one of the rogues was out Batman would drive him back to the cave before taking care of it. But even the most meticulous plans couldn't account for everything. And soon Batman and Robin were facing off against the crazed man in the burning warehouse. By the end though they were victorious and the mad man was being led back to his cell in Arkham but that didn't mean Robin's fear wasn't gone. Not when he had to watch Alfred dig two bullets out from Bruce and inoculate both of them from the fear gas. So when Bruce carried him off to bed, Dick clung to him, his tiny arms wound tightly around Bruce's neck. Instead of putting him to bed immediately Bruce sat down and held Dick close, letting the terror wear off, rubbing his back softly and not saying a word. But that was fine—he'd long since learned to read Bruce by his actions. The two sat there quietly until Bruce felt his young charge begin to drift off into a state of half sleep. He stood then and began to tuck Dick in. And just like that night so many years ago and so many times after, Dick reached forward wanting to let Bruce know he loved him. That Bruce meant to him what his parents did but as he did, nameless eyes and taunts filled his head. And Dick made sure to kiss Bruce on the corner of his mouth. When he pulled away Dick saw the confusion in the man's eyes as Bruce tried to solve this sudden change in his ward. But after a moment he seemed to reach a conclusion and began to pull away and for one heart stopping moment Dick feared that Bruce would just leave. His eyes squeezed closed to hide the tears, when he felt the warm, steady pressure of lips above his left eyebrow. And Dicks startled blue eyes opened to meet the bluish-grey of his mentors which were the same as always, fierce and looking at Dick as if he were the soul reason he were alive. The little boy gave a strangled hiccup and hugged Bruce around the neck before settling back in bed. When Bruce was by the door, Dick felt he should at least voice his feeling so not to worry the Dark Knight. To let him know while the kiss was different, he still felt the same.

"Noapte, bună, Bruce. Te iubesc." With this Dick closed his eyes and slept. _Good night, Bruce. I love you. _He didn't catch the small relieved smile.

Now that he's thirteen many things have changed. Dick no longer needs to be put to bed, or receive so much affection from Bruce that he once needed. But there are still times when in costume and out that Bruce will give his shoulder a strong squeeze or ruffle his hair, or pull him close and hug him a little tighter than normal. And each time only serves to reaffirm to Dick that no matter the age, or how he grows and changes, Bruce still holds the same unyielding strength. And when Dick thinks on love: to his friendships with Kaldur, Connor, Wally, M'gann, and Artimis. To his budding, tentative relationship with Zatanna. To remembering how his parents looked at each other in their small kitchen. To Alfred. And to the love of a parent, he remembers in his Mami and Tati's eyes. And is strongly there in Bruce's own eyes now. He realizes that it's all the same, just with different levels of intensity. Zatanna's lips are new and electrifying. His Mother's lips had been soft and promised to protect him. His Father's lips had been slightly chapped and promised to protect Dick and his Mom from the world. And Bruce's lips had always been smooth and promised he would be Dicks rock in this crazy place called life.

* * *

AN: Growing up, I'm an only child and as a kid I did kiss my parents on the lips. It didn't seem wrong to me but as I grew up this is what I encountered, so I changed and I tried to pretend that I didn't notice the shocked pain when I started only kissing my Mom and Dad on the cheek but I think they understood. My Dad took it pretty hard since by far I'm a Daddies girl and he's a naturally stoic man who isn't in any way affectionate, my Mom took it better since she knew I still loved them the same way I always do. Now we're alright but ever since I've gone off to college I've noticed my Dad's hugs are stronger and my Mom's are longer and it reminds me everyday of how blessed I am to have them in my life.

This is what I tried to portray in Dick's life while growing up with Bruce. I made the death of his parents happen when he was way younger so his memories are vague and also wanted to prove that being a parent isn't by blood. And I also tried to write this piece in the mindset of a child.

Anyways, please feel free to leave you're opinions in the reviews. And let me know if you find it unnatural for a parent to kiss their child or not, I personally think it would be an interesting debate. And I will in no way be offended by your views.

Please Read, Enjoy and Review.

~Rin


End file.
